


What Sweeter Music?

by Wingschester7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC References, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingschester7/pseuds/Wingschester7
Summary: "What could possibly sound better than  AC/DC?" Dean looks at Cas in question. Maybe the sound of baby's engine - he thinks to himself.Cas reaches for Dean pulling him to himself and Dean obliges bemusedly.And Cas gently takes his face in his hands as he whispers, "Your heartbeat."





	What Sweeter Music?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanart by sketchydean on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> [LINK](https://nonredroses.tumblr.com/private/163369636968/tumblr_oan1pcAh791rru1ia)

This is one of his favourite pastimes, lying in bed next to his angel, listening to music with Cas. And Cas doesn't understand why Dean insists on sharing earphones rather than just playing the music out loud - doesn't understand that it allows him to do this.

He twists his fingers around cords slowly inch by inch. And Cas, lost in the music, subconsciously leans towards Dean till he is practically on top of him. Sighing contentedly, he wraps his arm around the angel bringing him even closer. And though the buttons on Cas' trenchcoat dig at his skin through his shirt and his shoes scrape against his leg, Dean can't think of a more perfect moment.

He remains unperturbed when every so often, the hand resting against his collarbone seems to tap a rhythm unknown to the song they're listening to.

_When you smile I see stars in the sky  
When you smile I see sunrise..._

They lie together like that for hours till the playlist comes to an end. Dean reluctantly loosens his hold on Cas as he reaches over the bed to replace the cassette.

"Ain't that the damn sweetest sound you've ever heard?" He asks Cas.

"The music is lovely, but I don't know if I'd go that far." Cas replies, tilting his head in that familiar way.

"What could possibly sound better than AC/DC?" Dean looks at Cas in question. Maybe the sound of baby's engine - he thinks to himself.

Cas reaches for Dean pulling him to himself and Dean obliges bemusedly.

And Cas gently takes his face in his hands as he whispers, "Your heartbeat."

Dean tries to push back sudden moisture gathering in his eyes as Cas touches his lips to Dean's. And the tears finally leak out when the angel lets out a happy sigh as he presses his ear to Dean's chest.

"Jesus, Cas, you're so freaking ridiculous." He laughs, trying to sound nonchalant, as his fingers thread in the messy mop that is Cas' hair and rests his chin on top of his head.

"You may say that," Cas' hums smugly, " - and yet your heart rate just spiked."

And Cas begins tapping his fingers picking up the mystery rhythm from earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was worth reading, and feel free to let me know what you thought of it! I'm new here and also to the whole writing/ shipping/ fangirling thing so go easy on me:)


End file.
